Hime Senritsu
Hime Senritsu '(旋律姫 ''Senritsu Hime) was an ancient Amatsuotome who's power nearly rivalled that of Minako Kichida , as she was born a few decades after the latter. She then became the tutor of Misaka Seigen when she was born as an Amatsuotome and taught her, her own way of life before saving her from attackers and smiling while she died. Appearance Unlike many Amatsuotome, she takes a rather mature appearance, because of her age however she is complimented for her beauty many times. She is rather tall, as well as having rather fair skin and blue eyes and a figure that suits someone of her age. She is known to have lustrous silver hair, which is rather long and goes down to her waist, with two bangs descending near her forehead, and two more longer bangs draping down near her shoulders. She is known to wear an attire of a rather noble person, usually seen with her trademark hat, which is blue with frills under the outside as well as having three roses sewed on top. She is then seen with a blue and frilled choker, as well as this, she is seen in a long blue dress with frills like the rest of her outfit, and a yellow sash coming down from her shoulder to her waist. She is also frequently seen with her teacup and saucer. Once complimented by many for her eternal beauty, even when she died, Misaka said that she looked the most beautiful in that one moment more than her whole life as an Amatsuotome. Personality She was known as an immensely kind and composed individual, who never revealed any anger, lust or greed, and had always seen being kind to everyone she met, even if she didn't receive it in return. Hime however, was most well known for her personal philosophies regarding life, saying that the best way to win a battle was to remove the opponent's will without battling. Misaka also described Hime as being an incredible teacher, teaching her everything slowly but with such precision and skill that she had mastered abilities very quickly without much effort, and all with a smile on her face. Even at the time of her death, Misaka had said, that she smiled while dying, and had passed her will onto her, and that Misaka finally understood her teachings. Hime was also known to be Minako's best friend, and was also known to be a tea-fanatic by Minako, always seen drinking or preparing almost any kind of tea that has been created. History Legacy Powers and Abilities '''Immense Philosophy Power: As the former second Amatsuotome in existence, and the former tutor to Misaka, a powerful Amatsuotome herself, she was said to hold a truly vast amount of power, nearly rivalling that of Minako Kichida. Her power was said to be coloured a silver-white and was said to calm everybody around her. Like the other Amatsuotome, she had complete protection against all of the negative affects of Reason, Sekkisekki and other negative spiritual power. She also had powerful purification, and no evil influence was said to come near her. Ancient Intellect: Hime was also known for her amazing amount of intellect, which was of coursed further increased by her old age as well as her personality. Minako always complimented that she would read her mind, and was a great teacher to Misaka, using subtle methods that gave her amazing power. Grandmaster Faunal Manipulation: 'Arguably her strongest trait, was her absolutely terrifying skill in the manipulation of plant-life. She was able to use seeds from underneath the ground to form trees that were of massive heights and was able to grow a field of flowers alone. *'Weather Manipulation: '''She was also able to manipulate the weather to some extent, being able to create small lightning storms and hazardous winds. Her skill even extended to cause hailstorms while blazing heats were about. However, this did use up much of her energy. '''Photokinesis: She was remarked by Minako to have once created light that extinguished all darkness. Although an exaggeration, she had a large amount of skill and power in this field, being able to teach Misaka how to focus her photokinesis into small forms such as bullets, and condense it into blasts similar to Cero. While using her own power as a catalyst, her light was said to be a sheet of white. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Amatsuotome Category:Ash9876 Category:Deceased Category:Female